1980
1980 was Emmerdale's 9th year in production and this year saw several changes to the cast with several former characters returning and a few regulars leaving. We saw the last of Westrop this year and in February Jack Sugden, the original protagonist returned to the village for good this time. Later in the year his childhood flame Pat Merrick returned with her two children in tow. Then her husband Tom returned in December. The Merrick family had been revised and recast since their brief 1972 appearance. Ruth was renamed Pat, and we saw a more menacing and dishy Tom Merrick and one of their children had been written out of existence. *January, newcome to Beckindale Enid Pottle, a poet showed interest in Amos at the Woolpack. *January, Bob Jerome took over as Beckindale vicar while Rev Hinton was away. *January, Judy Westrop went to help out at Emmerdale Farm to repay Annie for helping her through her drink problem the previous summer. Sam Pearson was hostile to her as he knew she had an abortion and hated the fact she got rid of a baby growing inside her womb. *8 February, Dolly Skilbeck was rushed to hospital from Emmerdale Farm after she suffered bleeding whilst pregnant. *19 February, Jack Sugden returned to Beckindale, this time for good. He became dedicated to Emmerdale Farm. *March, Richard Anstey was temporary Home Farm manager when Westrop was away. *May, Harry Moore asked Rev Hinton for holy communion and Mr Hinton said he was too busy at that time. *May, Harry Moore was found dead in his cottage. Rev Hinton was aghast as he wished he had never put off giving Harry communion. *May Dolly Skilbeck miscarried. *June, Maurice Westrop left Beckindale for North Wales. *June, Sam Pearson and Amos Brearly had trouble making new Beckindale resident Alan eames feel at home. His wife Rachel was friendly enough. Rachel bought some sheep off Sam at Hotten Auction market. *June, Amos and Mr Wilks held an auction in the back car park of the Woolpack to raise money for a new minibus for St Helena's Hospice for disabled children. *June, Amos reluctantly told Mr Wilks his birthday was April 1st. Mr Wilks laughed even though he had promised Amos not to before Amos told him. *At Emmerdale Farm a painting belonging to Jack Sugden was found. It was drawn by Jack Merrick. Matt Skilbeck later explained that his mother was Pat Harker whom dated Jack as teenagers and Jack Merrick was one of her children. *July, Pat Merrick returned to Beckindale after almost 8 years away. *July, journalist Paul Hillely made a few visits to Emmerdale Farm asking for info on Sharon Crossthwaite's murder. He printed a report in the local paper about her murder and mentioned Jack Sugden's friendship with childhood sweetheart Pat Merrick and how her husband disapproves. Jack ended up pushing Hillely into a pond. *July, Joe Sugden returned to Beckindale and Emmerdale Farm from his trip to America. *September, Seth was driving a taxi back to Beckindale and it conked out near Bogle Bog on a dark late summer night. Amos saw lights flashing on and off over the boggy marshland. He thought they were UFOs. *September, Pat Merrick and her children Jackie and Sandie moved into a caravan on Home Farm land. *September, silent Walter first appeared. *October, Joe Sugden announced that he was leaving work at Emmerdale to work for Richard Anstey. Sam Pearson was annoyed that Joe had told Annie before informing him. *October, Joe left Emmerdale Farm to work at NY Estates after Richard Anstey offered him a job. Joe did not get off on the right foot with John Tuplin. *4 November, Amos's mystery woman turned up at the Woolpack. Mr Wilks was pleased to find that she was in no romance with Amos as she was a fellow student at his poetry classes and had offered a lift a few times. She was never seen again after her visit to the Woolpack. *November, Jack and Joe Sugden rowed in the Woolpack with Richard Anstey over an ancient hedgerow and ways of farming. At Emmerdale Farm the following day, Annie gave Jack and Joe a piece of her mind. *November, Sam Pearson made an effigy Guy Fawkes for Bonfire Night and made it to resemble Seth. He took it to Emmerdale Farm and bragged about it before using it for the Bonfire Night. *November, Joe Sugden brawled with a man over a woman he was seeing, Angie. *4 December, Pat's estranged husband Tom Merrick returned to Beckindale looking for Pat. Him and friend Derek Warner stole Christmas trees from a plantation at NY Estates. *December, On another trip stealing Christmas trees Derek Warner ran over Joe Sugden with his van when Joe was trying to stop the van fron driving away. Joe only had a few bruises and a slightly sprained arm. *December, Amos did his hand bell ringing practises in preparation for the Christmas Nativity Play. *The Christmas Nativity play was held at The Woolpack. Previous Year 1979 Next Year Category:Emmerdale years in brief. Category:1980